


bad influence.

by techwo



Category: ITZY (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), F/F, F/M, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Multi, OT8, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), jisungs the only idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techwo/pseuds/techwo
Summary: the one where they're a bad influence on poster child kim seungmin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	bad influence.

**HYUNJIN WAS OUT** of breath, falling backwards against the wall of a brick building down one of the alleyways in the city he lived in— Daegu, overrun by gangs and nightlife. Sweat soaked through his tee shirt as he laughed, a glint of evil in his eyes as Lee Felix just barely passed inside the way, sirens blaring as several cop cars flew down the main road beside them. Felix dropped his bag down, full of spray paint canisters, and he landed on top of them, chest heaving in adrenaline. “We can’t… stop…” Hyunjin braced himself on his knees before lowering himself down to where Felix was, and made it harder to catch his breath by planting a small kiss on the younger boy’s lips. “One… minute. They’ll- make their… rounds.” 

Felix grabbed onto Hyunjin by the back of his neck, hands wetting with the sweat in the boy’s hair. It was hotter than they’d ever had outside, as a heat wave passed through the city, but that wasn’t going to stop them from going out and tagging. Felix breathed out a deep chuckle, closing his eyes in content. “It’s been too long, Jinnie…” 

It was nearing the end of summer, which was the only thing that kept them from seeing each other, with all their parents’s stupid rules and Felix usually getting grounded for much more mediocre things. Most school nights they didn’t even make it home, and they swiped enough money for a hotel or spent the night in some stranger’s car. “Hear that?...” Hyunjin asked, and Felix dropped his hands to push himself up off the ground at the sound of the cop car sirens getting closer once again. “Let’s go to mine. We can wash off, you’ll be outta there by morning.” 

Felix hummed and nodded, grabbing the bag while Hyunjin sprinted down to the opposite end, passing the corner and disappearing by the time Felix had caught up. Hyunjin was fast- the fastest kid on their school’s track team, and his record mile was four minutes and thirty seven seconds. Felix didn’t do much running outside of his nightlife, which made him the mule left to carry everything while Hyunjin ran ahead and scouted for cops, murderers, or druggies. 

It was him, thankfully, who caught Felix in his track at the end of the alley, and put his finger up, signifying total silence, and then two more to tell Felix about the drug deal happening right around the corner. Felix gulped- the last time they’d encountered a drug deal they had run right into the middle of it, and the people did not look happy, armed to the teeth with bags and some weapons. Needless to say, they’d booked it out of there and left some of their spray paint and dignity to make up for it and any trouble that pursued. 

Finally, they made it to the main street, and it was only about a fifteen minute walk back to Hyunjin’s apartment. He made a good living for himself- or, at least, his parents and sister did. _Real_ jobs that could sustain them, nothing like graffiti for a few bucks a mural, or the occasional drugs from some kid at school offering twice what Hyunjin made for them. 

Felix’s stomach growled, but they still walked. “Got any food at your house?...” 

“Who doesn’t?” Hyunjin asked, pulling his key out as they got closer to his building. It took one to unlock the first door and it’s deadbolt, and another to unlock his apartment door. They were silent as they snuck back in, Felix already heading to the bathroom as Hyunjin grabbed a bowl and filled it with chips, bringing it in and leaving it on the counter next to the sink. Felix dropped the bag of spray paints onto the floor, and Hyunjin locked the door behind him. 

“You’re stupid.” Felix laughed quietly, “Bringing chips into the bathroom…” He grabbed some and shoved them into his mouth anyway, peeling his sweaty shirt off and helping Hyunjin with his. 

“I’m rather excited to tell you about how I passed.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “A proud senior here, Lix.” 

Felix made a quiet mhm, smiling amusedly as he undid his belt, dropping it on top of his shirt on the floor, the rest of his clothes following closely- Hyunjin’s were set carefully on the sink as he started the shower. “‘m not too sure how… the last I checked, you were failing nearly every class.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, stepping in and dragging Felix with him when the water finally got warm, closing the shower door. “I fucked that kid Seungmin to tutor me-- ha, cheat for me, I mean.” 

“You did?...” Felix looked a bit shocked- they weren’t _dating_ , per se, but it took him aback to know that Hyunjin did that just to pass and keep up with Felix. He’d talked about being afraid to drop down below Felix before, not wanting to be separated. “Hm… well, won’t you show me how you did it?” 

Hyunjin laughed. “You wish… it’s such a luxury to be you, Lix. With me.” 

“Just shut up and show me how much of a luxury it is.” 

Hyunjin was careful to make sure they hadn’t woken anybody up when they got out of the shower, both wrapped in towels. He only peeked his head out of the door, but the apartment was pitch black so he gestured for Felix and his bowl of chips to follow into his bedroom. He flicked the light on, Felix closing and locking the door behind him. The younger boy set the bowl down on the dresser, and sat himself on Hyunjin’s bed. It felt and looked like it hadn’t been slept on for days, which could explain Hyunjin’s bags and the energy drink he’d had before leaving from the skatepark. 

Hyunjin looked at him in admiration, mouthing an _I love you_ , and pulling some clothes out of his dresser to give to Felix. With the height difference quite prominent, Hyunjin’s shirt sleeves hung low under Felix’s actual hands, and the boy laughed tiredly. 

“I don’t have to go home… we could just sleep here.” 

Hyunjin hesitated. “It’s fine- you don’t need to get in trouble… I’ll see you at school Monday?” 

Felix held back a disappointed sigh as he stood in the doorway of Hyunjin’s room now, unlocking the door. “Of course… bring me my clothes, then.” 

Hyunjin looked down at his bed. He hadn’t slept in it for a few days, but his head pounded now with adrenaline and caffeine. He walked out his door too, swinging into his sister’s bedroom quietly. 

He resembled a child in that moment, looking absolutely defeated. “Yeji…” He mumbled, even if she couldn’t hear him. He climbed into her bed, covering himself with her comforter and sighing. He still struggled to sleep, but her arm around him was enough to tell him he was safe.


End file.
